His Favorite Client
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: A/U-Robin Locksley runs his own business, when someone new requests his services. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki boo for beta reading this.)

* * *

Mrs. Patricia Johnson was Robin's latest client, and she loved to pay for the entire weekend with him. His fee was large as he gave the best service imaginable. There were only three rules he lived by. He had his own separate room, which he'd use the moment Patricia passed out. She was in her late fifties, but with all of her plastic surgery she looked a little younger. The woman still liked to fuck and paid his fee without complaint.

He was checking his cell phone in the bathroom, putting his pants back on as he walked back into the room, Patricia was waiting for him, smoking a cigarette.

Robin was a male escort. He didn't work for anyone, not anymore. When he'd squandered all of his father's inheritance ten years ago, he had no choice but to work for someone else. He'd started at a young firm as one of their escorts, offering his dating service. Robin had never been good at dating. He'd been born with a silver spoon in his mouth. With nothing to his name, no money, no house, no car, just bankruptcy, he'd learned how to date. He'd treated all of the women who asked for his service with care and consideration, but over the months, he saw another guy, James Nolan make a huge name for himself. The only difference between them was James fucked his clients.

At the end of the week, Robin had seen his paycheck and happened to catch a glimpse of James's paycheck. The amount had been easily ten times more than what Robin picked up for taking women on dates. Offering James a drink, Robin had made it his mission to find out exactly what the other man did.

"I do whatever the woman asks me to. I've got limits, but they're small limits. There are a lot of lonely women out there."

After a large drinking session, Robin had gone back to the corporation and requested he be put on the different service, the service that offered more. The following week he had been booked morning, noon, and night. He quickly forgot about James living up the life. By the end of the first week, he had been able to find a decent apartment to rent within the city. The second week came, and Robin had realized he wanted more. If he was going to earn a shitload of money, he was going to offer it all.

Robin became everything. He started a friendship with the woman who controlled the client list. The chart of demands and expectations had been her responsibility. She had told him what women were seeking.

Over the next year, Robin had learned how to become a Dominant man within the bedroom. He'd learned everything he knew from an exclusive club known as Club Kinky. The Doms in charge had taught him how to handle a whip, paddle, all of the toys for this kind of play. He'd loved it, relished it, and found a calling within him that he was in fact a Dom. Robin didn't expect to get a submissive. His career choice wouldn't be easy for anyone. He was paid to have sex with other women.

He didn't allow himself to go out with anyone but his clients. Working everyday he didn't have much time of a social life, apart from his friends who hadn't turned their back on him. Neal Cassidy was one of his best friends and knew what he did for a living. Not many of Robin's friends knew, but Neal was his closest, and Robin had confided in him, especially when he bought his own home two years into working for someone else.

"If you love it, you should consider going out on your own."

Neal's words had stuck with him. Now, Robin worked alone. He didn't ask anyone else to work for him, but he'd been approached by other escorts, male and female. His company had started up, Pure Smut. There was nothing dirty about him, but the moment he typed the words into his website, there was just something catchy about the name "Smut". People looked at it. The word caught their eye, and after a week of no work while he set up his own business as a personal escort in everything, he was hooked. His slogan, "No Limits", was just perfect for him.

The second week, he'd gotten a call for work. In no time at all, he was filling the beds of lonely women. James did everything. He took subs, and once even became a sub himself, which he never did again. There was no way he was answering to anyone else in the bedroom. Within two years he took on another two employees, escorts called Tamara and Jefferson. He'd hated employing Tamara and was going to refuse until she broke down and told him she didn't have a choice. To him, with women escorts, he felt a little like a pimp, and he didn't like that feeling. When he'd worked for other people, he saw many women break down because of what they did, not all, but some. He didn't hate the job he did, but he also knew how dangerous it could be out there. He'd not worried about Jefferson because the other man had been upfront about loving the business and looking forward to earning. Tamara was more reserved.

Robin didn't know much about Tamara as she was always very private. At first, he'd paid careful attention to her to make sure nothing bad was happening with the clients. Over time, she begged him to stop treating her with kid gloves. She didn't like or want the extra attention from him.

Jefferson, Tamara, and himself had become friends over the years. He owned Pure Smut, but the other two were the closest friends, after Neal, that he could trust. All three of them had something to lose if anything happened to Pure Smut. They all played their part in Pure Smut, and Tamara made sure to run checks on most of their clients. She helped to organize his life, creating a well oiled machine.

In the last seven years Pure Smut had built up with him taking most of the variety of clients. There was enough for his company of ten escorts. He was selective, and he was also wealthy once again. The difference between then and now was he cared more about the money he earned, and he took care of it. He didn't spend it on lavish parties or fucking any woman he could throw a few dollars at. The women he fucked now, paid him a large fee.

Pulling out of his thoughts, he looked at Patricia. Her husband was probably away with one of his many mistresses. Robin remembered the Johnsons from when he was part of that circle. They were wealthy, disgustingly so.

"Can I not lure you into my bed for the night?" Patricia asked, running her hand down his naked chest.

"I've got rules, baby." He took her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "I don't break those rules."

"Rules, pfft, they're nothing. I'll give you two thousand more for the night."

He shook his head. No amount of money would lure him into any woman's bed. He had his own space, and no one else was going to break him. Three simple rules were all he lived by.

Once he was done and Patricia snored softly in the large bed, Robin dressed into his suit jacket, making his way toward his own room. Closing the door softly, he flicked the lock to assure his own privacy.

Going to his phone, he checked through his messages. Tamara had gotten home safely, and the money she made had gone straight into his bank account. Tomorrow he'd wire it to her. Flicking through his messages, he saw three from three submissives who liked his brand of punishment. They owned a dungeon, but he always took the bag of toys he kept with their names on. The women were lawyers and business CEOs who liked to have the control taken from them in the bedroom. He owned a bag for each woman filled with toys for their special needs. Accepting their custom, he set a date over his cell, lining up his next week of clients.

Once he finished with business, he took a long shower, washing all traces of the woman from his body. Back in his bedroom, he saw a message was waiting for him on his cell phone. Picking it up, he saw Neal had left him a message.

Neal: Just got engaged. You will be best man. I don't care what you think.

Robin chuckled. Where most had gotten rid of his number and all memory of him when his money was gone, Neal made sure he was still a friend. At least he had someone in his life.

* * *

"You can't stay a virgin forever," Ruby said, sitting beside her on the sofa.

"What makes you think I'm a virgin?" Regina Mills asked, wincing at her high-pitched voice. She hated this, the inquisition that Ruby gave her every Friday night.

"We made a pact out of high school that we'd tell each other when we lost our v-card."

"You didn't even come to our last prom. It doesn't count." Ruby had gotten laid prom night, losing it to the most popular boy in school. Regina, yeah, she was still a virgin at twenty-five years old, she had been considered a nerd in her younger years. Yes, she had been determined to make good grades in school, she had never trusted a man enough to get naked with him. She'd had boyfriends, but none of them had been worth the stress of sleeping with. One of the guys she'd really liked, and even fallen in love with—Graham. He worked on Wall Street and was sweet, charming, and she'd fallen in love with him. They had dated for six months, and he hadn't pressured her for sex.

One night, she'd decided to surprise him only to find him fucking another woman in her apartment, in her bed. She rubbed at her chest remembering the pain of what she'd witnessed. Graham had used her. Apparently she was family material, not fucking material. He wanted to use her to get further up the ladder, but he never actually wanted her.

He'd been dumped, and she made a pact with herself to never allow love to rule her judgment. No men, no love, no sex, and she was happy with that.

"Honey, you're twenty-five years old. You work hard for your boss, and you spend your days baking for your neighbors."

"I like baking for my neighbors. Mrs. Ellis loves my lasagna."

"Honey, everyone loves your lasagna. But, you refuse to go out to nightclubs or to just let yourself go."

"I can't do it. I just—I can't trust anyone with myself." Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the humiliation that Graham had put her through.

Ruby pulled her into a big hug. "I tell you, I'd castrate the bastard if it wouldn't send me to prison. Bastard deserves to become another man's bitch."

Wiping away her tears, she stared at her friend. Her lifetime friend. "Why would I want someone to sleep with me? It's—I can't do it."

"Regina, you're a gorgeous woman."

"I'm a nerd."

"No, you're beautiful and smart. There are men out there who'd love to get their hands on you. We were in the Italian place, and ten men had their eyes on your ass. I tell you, they were imagining you naked."

"They weren't."

Ruby frowned. "Okay, you really don't have a clue what men think about. I assure you, they were checking you out. You've got to put yourself out there."

"I can't do it. I can't just sleep with _anyone_."

"I'm not telling you to just sleep with anyone. Damn, I hate that man."

"I'm happy not having sex. I don't know what I'm missing out on."

"Exactly, you don't know what you're missing out on." Ruby threw her hands up in the air. "Do you want to have sex?"

"This has to be the weirdest conversation we've ever had."

"Do you?" Ruby asked.

"Yes."

"Then, we'll find a way."

Regina frowned as Ruby grabbed her tablet from the coffee table.

"What are you doing?"

"The internet provides us with everything. There has to be a way for you to lose your v-card without the fear of being humiliated or expecting anything from you."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"I saw the supply of dirty books in your closet, Regina. Someone who doesn't want to have sex doesn't read sex books."

"They're good books."

"You want to have sex. I'm your best friend, and I tell you everything. I know what you want."

Regina couldn't deny it. Sex intrigued her. She'd even started to watch the porn channel to see what all the fuss was about. Shame swamped her. She was a full grown woman, a virgin woman, and didn't know what sex was like. It was pitiful. She couldn't even bring herself to orgasm. Regina had tried, but nothing happened.

Nothing.

She wasn't doing it right.

Maybe she was flawed. The first woman in the world who wouldn't know sex if it hit her in the face.

"What about an escort?" Ruby asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"A what?"

"An escort. You know, you pay a guy for sex."

"That's tacky."

"It's necessary and perfect. He's paid not to expect anything else. You pay him, you meet up, you have sex, your virginity is gone, and there's no question about that when you date."

Ruby handed her the tablet.

"I don't think so. I couldn't afford something like this."

"You come from money, Regina. Your grandfather left you a pretty big inheritance because he knew your parents would try to force you into marriage."

That was true. She came from wealthy parents who only cared about money. Regina had gone home after high school graduation to find a man older than she was waiting for her. He was her fiancé, she'd been told. The man had been in his late Fifties, a shipping tycoon or something like that. Horrified, she'd run. Her grandfather made sure she never had to worry about money again. She'd graduated high school, gone to college, and was now working as a secretary at Fire Industries.

Her inheritance was large. She didn't have to work at all if she didn't want. Regina liked to work. She was nothing like her parents or her mother in particular, who liked to organize parties, have facials, or do all the boring stuff.

"Please, let me know you'll consider it."

"I don't know, Ruby. I think I'd rather stay a virgin." She stared down at the tablet, closing the screens down. "Here, I'll figure something out."

"You're really killing my buzz. Anyway, let's watch this movie so I can pass out."

Chuckling, Regina picked up her wine glass. There was only soda in the glass, but Ruby refused to let her drink from the can. Sipping at her soda, she watched the romance story unfold, wishing for something similar to happen in her own life.

Men like that were not real. A man in real life wouldn't lay his heart on the table or change just for a woman. She'd seen men, listened to them at work. They liked variety. She had even heard that some of the men in the office who were married, like to fuck the new temps. Regina hated them and had started to hate them being near her. The men at work were one of the reasons why she was still a virgin. They talked all the time about their latest conquests. She didn't want to be the talk around a coffee machine.

"Come on, Ruby," she said, helping her friend to her feet.

"I love you, Regina."

She smiled. Ruby had had one too many to drink. She stripped her friend down to her underwear, helping her into the bed.

"I love you, too, Ruby."

Leaving the bedroom, Regina left the door open in case Ruby became ill throughout the night. She cleaned away their glasses, putting the empty wine bottle into the trash. Going into her room, she dressed for the night, but she still wasn't tired.

Cricking her neck, she pulled her own tablet out of the drawer beside her bed. Curiosity got the better of her. Were there real male escorts around?

Typing in the words "male escort", she was shocked by what came up. Scrolling through the titles, she winced, wishing she hadn't done so. Blowing out a breath, she glanced across the room to see her lonely reflection in the mirror.

"I'm all alone. I'm a virgin all alone on Friday night. This is pitiful."

On a whim, she typed in "lonely woman looking for fun". Scrunching up her nose she was about the close the window when two words caught her attention.

"Pure Smut." Hovering over the link, she shook her head. "No, it's wrong." Before she could stop herself she clicked on the link. "No limits." Her body tingled all over. Something about those words struck a chord with her. No limits, it would mean no limits for virgins either.

"A crash course in fucking a virgin." Shaking her head once again, she kept looking through seeing the list and prices. "Satisfaction guaranteed. Discretion, privacy, and pleasure are our goals. Your desires."

Licking her lips, she thought about the books in the bottom of her closet. She wanted to have sex. Regina really wanted to have sex, a lot of sex, but her pesky virginity was a problem. A big problem.

"Contact us. Why the hell not?" Again, without really thinking Regina pulled up the contact box.

"Hello, I would like to book one of your male escorts for the evening. Dinner and…" She paused. What else could she say? Crap, this is awful. "More." She put in her contact details and sent the message into cyberspace. The moment the message was gone, Regina dropped her head into her hands.

This was what her life had come to. She doubted anyone would answer.

The following day Robin was taking his clothes off for Patricia, who was on the bed in front of him. She was touching herself watching him, he was here in this hotel room, about to fuck her when her cell phone rang. The moment he heard her husband on the line, Robin made himself scarce. There was no way he wanted to be part of that conversation. The couple was not on the best terms. He imagined it had to do with both of their indiscretions. Grabbing his phone, he saw an email waiting in his inbox. He didn't know why, but something tugged at his gut as he saw the name, RegalReginaMills_01. There was something so unexpected about the message. He hovered over it looking toward the door with a frown as he heard Patricia's raised voice.

"You cheating fucking bastard. Don't you dare tell me what I can or cannot do."

Tuning out her voice, Robin clicked on the email. He read through her information, short and sweet. "Something more" made him smile. She wasn't used to dealing with escorts. The name seemed familiar to him.

Typing back a response, he waited.

This was the first time in his life where he'd waited for a response.

His phone chimed, and he looked down. The email was from her.

Scrolling through the email he found that she wanted dinner and for it to continue to the bedroom. She didn't use the words fuck or make love. Was she a total novice?

Robin moved from the bed toward his bag that he kept with him at all times. Pulling out his business diary he saw he had next Friday clear. Usually he left the new clients to Jefferson. The younger man, twenty-seven, knew how to handle the darlings. There was just something about this email that struck him.

In her contact details she'd left her number. Unable to resist, he dialed her number. Robin rarely took calls for initial clients.

"Hello," Regina said. He imagined it was Regina.

"Is this Miss Regina Mills?" he asked. The sound of her voice did something to him. Robin didn't have a clue what was happening. In the other room was another of his clients, a very lucrative client, yet he was more interested in this mystery woman who'd emailed his company.

"Erm, yeah."

"This is Robin Locksley, the owner of Pure Smut."

"Crap, have I done something wrong or illegal? This is insane. I'm so sorry."

He smiled. Her nerves were refreshing. The women he dealt with knew the deal. They were hard core with hearts as cold as ice.

"You've not done anything wrong. I just want to make sure you're aware of what my company provides."

There was a pause. He heard her breathing down the line, and he smiled.

"Satisfaction guaranteed along with discretion. I would like it to be private. I don't wish for anyone to know what, erm, what we're doing. I know what you provide." She blew out a breath. "I would like to warn you, I'm not exactly a free spirit when it comes to sex."

Robin was charmed. No woman had ever warned him about anything.

"Would you like me to send you a picture in case none of your escorts would like to, erm, to be with me? I would hate for them to be disgusted."

This woman was breaking his heart.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-five."

Sharing pictures was never necessary, but he wanted to see this little angel. He needed to put a face to her.

"If you would feel more comfortable sharing a picture then please send me one."

"Okay, two seconds. I'm just doing it now. My friend is passed out. I'd hate for her to see what I'm doing. Not that she'd care. She was the one who suggested this."

Again, this was another strange trait. Would she even be able to afford his services?

Pulling out his second cell phone, he brought up his emails and started to look through for her email.

"Damn, I'm sorry. I can't hold a phone and do this."

Before he responded, he heard the clattering of the phone. Regina Mills was an interesting woman.

In the background he heard Patricia shouting even more. Moving toward his bathroom, he pressed the lock, giving himself more privacy. For the first time in his life he really didn't want to be here. Blowing out a breath, he saw her email and clicked on it.

"Do you have it?" she asked.

"Yes."

Robin stared at her picture. She was stood beside a Christmas tree with her arms folded. Regina didn't look happy to be having her picture taken. She had the most beautiful hair he'd ever seen. In the picture he saw how the soft curls tumbled around her head, and the length was long. There was more than enough length to wrap her hair around his fist as he fucked into her hard from behind.

The picture showed off her dark eyes. They were the color of chocolate, and had a spark to them that made them appear to have an inner fire. His cock thickened harder than ever before. Her body was filled out in all the right places.

"You're stunning," Robin said. The words stumbled out of his mouth without even meaning to.

"What?"

"Friday. I'm free and would love the opportunity to have dinner with you and more." God, did he want more. He wanted so much more.

Placing the phone on the back of the toilet, he ran a hand down his face. He needed to get his emotions under control or he was going to seriously lose it. Staring at his reflection, he reminded his image that he was a professional. He didn't behave like a horny boy. This was what he did for his living.

"Yes, I would like that."

He named a restaurant that also held hotel rooms. "I'll email you the details."

"You'll know who I am. Should I just turn up and wait?" she asked.

So innocent.

"Yes. I'll make the other arrangements." Patricia was no longer shouting. Robin said his goodbyes, hating the fact he had to hang up on her. Exiting the bathroom, he moved toward the door, opening the door that separated their rooms, he held onto the frame above his head. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

She was packing a suitcase, throwing her clothes into a small vintage looking bag. "No, everything is not okay. My husband has demanded that I go back to him now. It's not like he spent the whole of last night fucking his mistress. Damn," she said, storming toward the bedroom. "I was really looking forward to this weekend."

"I can offer you a refund. You paid for the week." He'd wire her back the rest of her money.

"No, there's no need. It's my ass of a husband that did this. Maybe next time you'll give me a discount." She walked toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Patricia went onto her toes going for his lips.

Turning his head, Robin took over, kissing her cheek.

"You never kiss me. I always hope you'll change for me."

"I've got simple rules, Patricia. They keep me sane. I don't break my rules for anyone." He stroked her cheek, pulling away. Robin never allowed them to believe he wanted more from them than what he was willing to give.

"You always break my heart."

She'd need a heart to start off with before he broke it.

"I'll pack my bags," he said, talking to her as he moved toward his room.

He listened as she huffed and cursed with each item of clothing thrown into the bag. Robin folded his clothes, relieved to no longer having to spend more time with Patricia. She wasn't the easiest woman to listen to. Her constant complaints and gossip about the people he was once friends with hurt. Within ten minutes he was packed and stood in his suit, waiting for her to leave. He took the keycard. It was his responsibility to see to the room.

"I really wish I could spend the weekend with you," she said as they entered the elevator.

"I do as well." The lies were easy to tell. He'd been telling them for ten years. The short conversation he had with Regina had unraveled him on the spot. Robin didn't know what it was about her, there was something there that he just couldn't put his finger on.

When he went in a separate way from Patricia, he climbed into his car. Before he started up his car, he pulled out his cell phone to have another look at her. Regina was a beauty, there was no denying it. She looked like someone you bring home to mom...

Cursing his stupid thoughts, he put his cell phone away. He wouldn't be having daydreams about anyone, least of all a new client.

"Shit, I did it. What the hell is wrong with me?" Regina dropped the phone and pressed her face into the bed. "Why did I do it?"

"Why did you do what?" Ruby asked, standing in her doorway. It was past ten, and Ruby rarely got up an hour before that time.

"Nothing." Regina's face was flaming hot. It had to be. She felt the heat starting to work its way up to let her know her problem.

"You're sounding a little crazy, and I was the one drinking last night. Anyway, disregard everything I said last night. I've got another crazy idea for your v-card."

Great, because your last idea wasn't bad enough. You're wanting to tell me more.

Forcing a smile, she watched as her friend walked a little unsteadily toward the bed.

"How about we sell your v-card on the internet? What's the name of that website when you can sell anything?"

Groaning, Regina put away her tablet and phone so Ruby wouldn't be tempted to snoop.

"I tell you what, why don't we stop talking about selling my v-card and concentrate on getting you sobered up? It's Saturday, and you stink of wine and garlic. It's disgusting."

"Oh, will you do me pancakes with chocolate chips and syrup?"

"Yes, if you don't breathe on me." Regina urged her friend out of the door. "Go wash, shower, hose down or whatever. I'll go and cook."

Regina waited until her friend was safely away before she headed into her kitchen. She collected together the usual ingredients to make up pancakes but paused as she realized that she'd done exactly what her friend suggested. Shit, fuck, what the fuck?

Her palm grew sweaty as she held onto the skillet.

"I've just arranged to sleep with an escort." Glancing around the kitchen, she gulped at the same time as her body grew hot at the thought of being with him. He had a nice voice, dark and husky with an accent. While they'd been talking over the phone, he'd sounded amused. She didn't find anything amusing, at least not about herself. This was awful.

Should she cancel?

Part of her really didn't want to cancel. The thought of saying no was just too downright depressing.

She wanted to have sex, but she didn't want it to involve the talk of the men at the copy machine. There was no way she'd live that down.

The only way for her to have sex and still be able to look in the mirror was by using Pure Smut. Absolute discretion and satisfaction guaranteed. Pressing her hand to her face, she groaned.

"I'm an idiot."

Would he even know if she was a virgin? Would it matter?

Crap, so many questions and so little time. Hearing her friend sing, she quickly started working so Ruby wouldn't ask why she was standing still, staring into space. She'd made pancakes so many times that she really didn't need to measure any of the ingredients. The recipe was easy for her to use.

Ruby appeared ten minutes later looking refreshed as Regina put on the first pancake. "You look better."

"I feel better. Damn, I think I drank the entire bottle last night."

"I'm afraid you did."

"It's the movie. No wine for me for at least a week."

Regina giggled. Her friend loved wine, but seeing as her parents pretty much lived on the stuff, Ruby regulated her drinking so she wouldn't become addicted.

"They smell good."

"Does it hurt?" The words blurted out of Regina's mouth before she could stop them.

"Does what hurt?"

Cringing inside, she looked at her friend wishing she hadn't said anything. "Losing your virginity? Does it hurt?"

"See, you're curious. This is why I think we should seriously consider the escort thing."

"Please, stop talking like that. I want the truth as a friend."

"You want to know if it hurts?"

Regina nodded. She flipped the three pancakes that she fit into the skillet. If the ground could open up and swallow her, she'd be happy.

"It can hurt. I know it's different for everyone. On prom night it hurt for me, but it was also nice. It depends on the man or boy in my case. Some men know what they're doing, but others, they've not got a clue what a vagina is or a dick."

She smiled. "Do you think I should tell anyone?"

"Where has all this curiosity come from?"

"You. Your suggestions last night. You've had sex, and you know what it's like."

Ruby pushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "Okay, serious conversation. If you love the guy you're with then tell him you're a virgin but wait until you get to know him. Some men see it as a serious competition screwing a cherry. It's going to hurt at least a little. Regina, you're twenty-five, and it's pretty old to be considering losing your v-card."

Heat filled Regina's cheeks. She wasn't going to tell Robin. He did say his name was Robin.

Who was she kidding? She remembered the dark tone of his voice with the way he talked.

"After it hurts though, Regina, I promise you, you find the right man and wow." Ruby looked up to the ceiling, closing her eyes. The expression on her face looked like one of rapture. "Let's just say you find the right man who pushes all of your buttons, then there is no wanting to leave the bedroom. I've done it. I've spent the entire weekend being fucked into oblivion."

"Ruby!"

"No, seriously, Regina. You're missing out."

Serving Ruby her pancakes just to shut her up, Regina did the next batch for herself. She wanted to experience that look. After she fed Ruby she said goodbye to her friend and spent the rest of her weekend wishing for the week to go. Several times she picked up her cell phone intending to cancel her appointment with Pure Smut. Each time, she hung up before anyone answered.

She wasn't going to cancel.

On Monday she made her way into the office and picked up the ringing phone. She took several calls before she even made it toward the coffee machine. Fire Industries helped with the buying of smaller companies and either splitting them up or making them into something bigger and better. There were times she hated her job. Men and women would come through the doors looking defeated and leave looking even worse. Then on a rare few times she'd see the magic of the business world as people would leave looking like they were on cloud nine.

Picking up her cup, she headed toward the coffee machine. Four guys who worked on the fourth floor were standing around.

Regina paused, wishing she'd come before now.

"I tell you her tits were fucking huge and the way they bounced as I fucked, unbelievable. I've got a picture. Look."

Scrunching up her face as the guy showed his friends a picture of his latest conquest, Regina was disgusted. These men put her off searching for a man of her own. She hated men in all of their forms. The escort was a damn good idea.

Entering the room and hating the way they looked at her, Regina ignored them as she did her coffee first. Their talk turned into hushed whispers. She kept her back to them even as they giggled like schoolboys. The men in the room were not men—they were boys, childish boys who were legally allowed to fuck.

Regina wasn't looking for a boy. She was looking for a man.

"What about you, sweetheart? You got any stories for us to hear?" One of the men grabbed her ass, making her squeak.

Whirling around, she glared at all of them. "Don't touch me." She didn't want any of their hands on her. Regina didn't know who'd touched her, but the thought of any of them putting a hand on her sickened her.

"What's the matter, baby? Can't handle the heat?"

Shaking her head, she finished her coffee. Alice, a co-worker, was one of the women who ended up being the target for their conversation. She'd given into one of the men only to regret it.

"I'm not interested in sloppy seconds. I feel sorry for the woman you're talking about."

She grabbed the coffees and left the room. The escort was the best solution of all. No one would ever talk about her around the coffee room. Handing Alice her coffee she didn't let her know what happened in the coffee room. Regina tapped her fingers onto the computer, but her thoughts were on Friday night. What should she wear? Every time she entered the coffee room she saw one of the men who'd been talking around the coffee machine. She didn't even know his name, but he made her skin crawl.

"Hey," he said.

Ignoring him, she made the two cups of coffee.

"I understand why you don't want to talk to me."

Again, she ignored him as she walked away. There was something about this man's latest interest that she didn't trust. Her woman's intuition was tingling, telling her that he was up to no good and that she needed to stay on guard around him. Regina was always one to trust her instincts and they were screaming at her to be on her guard.

But was that because of the creep or the escort she was soon to meet?


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N-Thanks to Bekki boo for beta reading this for me. And special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav.)**_

* * *

 ** _Friday night_**

Robin stared at his reflection as he put on his most expensive Italian suit. He'd been looking forward to this day all week. Throughout his week she'd entered his head all the time. It was hard for him to think of anything else. He didn't have a clue what it was about her, but she'd gotten to him and he'd not even seen her in the flesh.

"You're a professional."

Picking up his jacket, he made his way down the long corridor toward his car. He never paid for a limousine driver. Going through all of his old expenses he'd discovered he'd wasted over a million dollars just in drivers and expensive cars. Robin learned from all of his past mistakes. He drove himself everywhere, and his lifestyle was modest. The suits were purchased for work, but when he didn't work, he didn't wear name-brand clothes.

Within twenty minutes he was outside the restaurant and hotel where she was waiting for him. He wondered if she was going to make it or if she was going to leave him hanging. This was the first client he wanted to impress more than anything.

He handed the keys to the valet and walked inside the lavish restaurant. The woman on the desk looked at him.

"Hello, Mr. Locksley, your date is waiting for you." She smiled at him as he passed.

Robin didn't mix business with pleasure.

Glancing over the romantic restaurant with the soft lighting and live band in the corner playing love music, Robin spotted her. She sat in the back, tucking some of her dark curls behind her ears. The dress she wore looked to be a simple black cocktail dress. He'd already been notified that the funds had been transferred to his account. He didn't know what it was about her that intrigued him. Several people looked her way. A couple of women looked at her with pity as if she'd been stood up. Some of the men looked at her with interest. She was an enigma in the room.

He moved toward her, and she didn't even look up as he approached. Her gaze stayed on the drink in front of her. What was she drinking? Wine, spirits, beer? Her glass was clear, but he saw bubbles against the glass. Soda?

"Sorry to keep you waiting, baby," he said, taking hold of her hand and kissing her knuckles. He never did this for any of the other women.

"Robin, right?" she asked.

"Yes."

Her cheeks had gone a beautiful shade of red. He loved the color red, and it looked good on her.

Robin didn't glance around the room. He reached over and took her glass. Taking a sip, he smiled. "Soda?"

"I don't like anything alcoholic. I swear I'm over the age of consent." She glanced down at the table. "God, I'm sounding like a total loser."

"Not at all." He chuckled, handing back the glass. The waiter approached their table. "I'll have the same as she is."

"What about food, Sir?"

"We'll call you back when we're ready to order." Robin didn't want to rush dinner. He wanted to enjoy her company just a little more. The waiter left them a second later.

"You can drink if you'd like."

"No, I'm happy to remember every moment of this."

"Oh." Her cheeks went an even deeper shade of red. Damn, if he could he'd take plenty of pictures to remember the way she looked in this moment.

"You've not done this before, have you?"

"No. I've not. This is all new territory to me." She lifted her glass to take a sip. He saw she was trembling. Reaching over, he took hold of her free hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Whatever happens between us, happens, Regina. There's no rush or pressure."

She tucked her hair behind her ear again. He wanted her nerves to stop. This was his role, and he was a master at making women relax.

"Close your eyes," he said.

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

Regina let out a breath but closed her eyes.

"We've known each other a long time. We're the best of friends. You're Regina Mills, a beautiful woman who is out on a date with your friend, Robin Locksley. We're seeing where this is going. We're going to learn more about each other, eat good food, and drink perfectly good chilled soda."

She laughed. The sound came out a little like a snort.

"Now, open your eyes."

When she did, he saw the sparkle back in her eyes. "You're good at this."

He bowed his head.

"So, what would you like to know?" she asked.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-five years old. You?"

"I'm thirty-two years old." He'd come a long way in the last ten years. From bankrupt, broke, and homeless, to rich escort and businessman, all within ten years.

"Erm, okay I'm going to be a little honest here. It's been awhile since I've been on a date. I mean, this is really complicated."

There was something more to the red blushes. He didn't know what they were, but by the end of the night he'd find out.

"You've never been in the company of an escort?"

She shook her head. "No. It's—I don't know. Maybe I have, but I've never known about it. When I was looking I saw a lot of ads, and by a lot, I really mean a lot. There was so much to take in, and I'm waffling, aren't I? I just keep talking when I really should be quiet."

"I like listening to you talk." It was refreshing. She wasn't like any of his other clients. Her innocence seemed to shine through. There was no way this woman was a virgin. Her innocence was refreshing and showed her ignorance of the ways of the world. She'd not been broken yet or hurt, but there's no way any woman would use an escort service to rid themselves of their virginity. He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, well I talk too much. Tell me about yourself."

"You're not a cop, are you?"

"What? No, no of course not. Do I look like a cop? Shit, that's what all cops would say. I watch too many movies." She pressed a hand to her face. He finally noticed she wasn't wearing any makeup. "Do I have something on my face?"

She started to wipe across her cheek.

"No, nothing." He smiled picking up his wine glass. Robin was enchanted by her. "What would you like to know?" he asked.

"Well, erm, do you have any hobbies or is there anything you like?" She leaned forward, staring at him.

"I like watching sports like every other guy."

"I don't want your trained answers, Robin. Is that your real name?"

"Yes, it's my real name. Is Regina yours?"

"I've not got a secret life to hide."

Robin glanced down at his glass. This was entirely too personal. Usually he kept the women talking about themselves. "I don't do a lot to be honest. You know what I do. Most women don't ask this."

"You're not going to name names are you? I'll ask for my money back." Her hand went over her mouth. "Shit, sorry."

Chuckling, Robin lost himself in her glinting dark eyes. With her, and he'd been with her ten minutes, this felt like a real date. Had he ever been on a real date before? He couldn't remember. When he had money girls flocked to him, but did they flock to him because of him or his money? Fuck, where was all this analyzing coming from? It didn't matter. The past didn't matter.

"I don't watch sports. I visit the gym to keep in the peak of health and fitness. I lift weights, I run, and I swim." Everything he did in life was to make sure his business remained the best. He demanded it of all of his employees as well. Pure Smut was a reputable business, second to none. "I also make it my personal mission to explore all themes of pleasure. Everyone deserves to live out their fantasies."

She licked her lips, and her blush had turned into a flush. Her eyes were dilated, and she was aroused.

"What fantasies?" she asked.

"Anything and everything." How far could he take her? "I'm a professionally trained Dom."

Her eyes went wide.

"Do you know what that is?"

"Yeah, I do. I think everyone knows what that is, and if they didn't they do now."

Recent erotic books had brought him a lot of business. He wasn't going to complain.

The entire room fell away, and the only person she saw was him. Regina's heart raced. Robin was an escort, and yet, in those few moments she saw someone else.

"You're a Dom?"

"Are you a sub?"

"I don't know what I am." She tucked her hair behind her ears, wishing for something to do with her hands. This was possibly the worst idea Ruby had ever had. There's no way she could lose her virginity here, but she wanted to more than anything else. Robin didn't look at her with disgust, which was a first.

All week at work had been crazy. It was busy like always, but one of the guys who hung around the coffee pot exchanging their sexual conquests, had started to be nice to her. She didn't trust him. Something was going on, and she wasn't an idiot. It involved her.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't put you through anything you didn't want."

She smiled, taking a sip of her soda. "Would you like to order?" Her stomach was in knots and she didn't know if she'd be able to stomach anything, but she'd try.

"I could eat."

He took the menu and handed her one as well. When she opened up the menu she saw there were no prices. "Shouldn't I have the price menu? This is on me?"

"No, the fee included dinner, Regina." He reached out and took her hand. Staring at his suntanned fingers locking with hers, her heart started to speed up. She needed to remember this wasn't an actual date. He was here because she'd paid him.

"Okay."

Ruby had warned her to never eat a lot before sex. She really wished her friend had kept her advice to herself. Every now and then she kept hearing Ruby's voice like a warning bell through her head.

"Do you see anything you like?" he asked.

"I'll just have the roast chicken salad I think."

"Are you sure? The lobster here is really good. And they say lobsters fall in love and mate for life."

She glanced up to see him looking at her.

"That sounds fine then." Regina wasn't about to tell him she was a nervous wreck. Robin signaled the waiter ordering lobsters for both of them along with sides.

What should they talk about now?

"You're nervous," he said. It wasn't a question.

"This is all new to me."

"Then just talk to me like we're friends."

"I don't have many male friends." Then a thought struck her. "Actually, you could help me." She began to tell him about the guys at work, about the way they stood around the coffee stand in the morning discussing all of their sexual escapades. Robin listened as she told him about one of the guys, whose name she still didn't know, was trying to talk to her, to draw her into a conversation. "I don't trust him or what's happening. You're a guy, so maybe you can tell me what's going on."

She stopped as the waiter brought over the dinner. Regina thanked him with a smile before returning her attention to the man before her.

"I'm not one of these men. I don't know what game they're playing even if they're playing a game."

"It does sound strange though, doesn't it?" It wasn't in her head. She took a bite of lobster. The meat was succulent and juicy.

"Yes, it sounds strange. It could be the man is only noticing you."

"The guy's a creep."

"Are you treating me like your girlfriend?" he asked.

"I didn't know what else to talk to you about. Sorry."

He chuckled. "Don't be sorry. This is your night. I wouldn't trust him. I'd steer clear of him."

"Do you enjoy your job?" Regina asked.

His face seemed to shut down as if all expression had closed off. "We all do things that we have to do."

Closing the conversation off, she turned the topic around to food.

Food was easy to talk about. It didn't involve personal, uncomfortable life experiences. She finished her plate and declined dessert.

"If you would like I have a room for us upstairs?" Robin asked.

This was it. She could turn around and go back home now. Nothing had happened. They'd had a date. A strange date, but a date all the same. Or she could take his hand and allow him to take her upstairs. She stared at his hand thinking about all of those books in her closet, the need building inside her but never allowed to break free. Regina hadn't experienced an orgasm or sex. She wanted to more than anything.

Placing her hand within his, she followed his lead. He'd paid for their dinner. She kept her gaze on the ground, afraid to look up in case they were the object of stares. Once they were free of the restaurant, Robin took the lead toward the elevator. Stepping inside, Regina stood beside him. They were reflected in the box of the elevator taking them upstairs. He was handsome, magazine cover ready.

Nibbling her lip, she wondered what she should do. This wasn't her. She didn't pay men for sex. The less she had to do with men the better. Her heart raced, and she gripped the back of her neck. Regina knew deep in her heart that she needed to call a stop to this. This was wrong. It wasn't fair to her or to Robin.

"Screw my fucking rules," Robin said, growling out each word.

Before she got chance to say anything, he pressed her up against the elevator, sinking his hands into her hair. She gasped at the sudden bite of pain from his strong grip. In the next second his lips were on hers, feasting on her. He held the power in his grip. There was nowhere else for her to go. She was at his mercy. Robin pressed her against the wall. The rock hard ridge of his cock made her aware of how happy he was to be there.

"Open those lips for me."

She did as he ordered without a second thought. He plundered her mouth with his tongue, making her very much aware of the whole of him. Dropping her hands to her sides, she reached out to touch him. She held onto his sides, wishing she had the courage to explore him.

Her inexperience showed through as he ravaged her mouth. There was nothing more for her to do other than accept his kiss. He bit her bottom lip, not enough to draw blood but enough for her to moan.

When she opened her eyes, she saw him looking back at her. "I can't wait to get you alone in a room to fuck."

Nodding her head, she gasped as the elevator pinged. She couldn't remember the ride up to whatever floor he'd picked. How long had they been kissing? Her lips were tender from his kiss.

She followed him out of the elevator without a fight. He squeezed her hand. Was he offering her comfort? The kiss in the elevator was that part of his act?

None of it made sense.

She was paying him for this role.

He pressed the key-card into the lock, and the door opened. Robin didn't speak as he tugged her into the room. She didn't say a word as the door closed, and he flicked on a light. The curtains were already drawn, leaving them alone and in private. She liked privacy.

Stepping into the hotel room, she closed her eyes when he wrapped his arms around her waist. His breath across her neck brought goosebumps erupting all over her flesh. She was slick, soaking wet just from the kiss. She'd never been so aroused in her life.

His hands moved down, and she opened her eyes staring across the hotel room. She zeroed in on the large bed, and heat spilled from her legs.

"Are you ready for me?" He pulled her dress up exposing her legs.

"Yes," she said. No, she wasn't ready. There were so many questions she had, but she didn't dare tell him the truth of why she'd decided to lose her virginity to a complete stranger she'd paid for the night.

No one knew where she was, not even Ruby. Fingers stroked up the inside of her thigh cutting off all of her thoughts about her friend. "Shall we see how ready you are?" He cupped her through her panties. She wore her simple black lingerie so nothing would show through the dress. "I can feel how wet you really are, baby. Your panties are soaked. Do you want my cock in this little cunt?"

She nodded her head.

He nudged her toward the bedroom. This was it. She was going to lose her virginity.

Robin had already broken one of his firm rules, and he couldn't believe it. Watching her in the elevator had been his undoing. He'd wanted to fuck her right then and there. First, he'd needed to taste her lips. The way she nibbled her bottom lip had done something to him. He was hard as fucking rock at the thought of driving deep inside her sweet cunt. It had been a long time since he'd been this turned on. Sometimes he held out with foreplay so that he'd get into the mood.

He left the door to the bedroom open so that she could leave at any time. He felt that she needed to feel safe and secure in his company. He liked her. They'd known each other a matter of hours, and yet there was a connection.

"Trust me, Regina. I'm going to give you the time of your life." He wasn't acting. This was all of him. He wouldn't give her a show.

Lifting her dress up and over her head, he groaned at the simple underwear. She was perfect, beautiful, and all natural. There was a time he'd have gone for the fake tits with the skinny, bony ass. Not anymore. He loved her curves. Running his hands up and down her body, he released a groan. "You're beautiful." Kissing her shoulder, he turned her around. Her eyes were wide. "Undress me, Regina."

Her hands shook as she started to remove his clothing. He kept his gaze on her, not wanting to look away. She kept biting that bottom lip, which was driving him crazy with need.

His jacket fell to the floor, and she was shaking too much to deal with his shirt.

"Take your bra off," he said, taking over.

She reached behind her, snapping the catch. Regina did this lovely little wiggle to release her bra. When the material fell to the floor, she covered up her breasts by crossing her arms. He'd never known anyone so shy in his life. Removing his shirt, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't ever cover yourself up in my company." He kissed her shoulder, waiting for her hands to move out of the way.

Robin was forgetting who he was. He didn't want this to be about business. Pushing those thoughts aside, he focused on the woman in his arms. Not just any woman, Regina. The name suited her, and he couldn't wait to have her naked and begging for his cock. All he had left was her panties.

Slowly her hands lowered, and he drew her closer to him. He closed his eyes when the tips of her breasts grazed his chest. His cock got even harder, making it painful in the confines of his trousers.

"Take my pants off." She responded to his orders as he whispered them against her ear. Her fingers began to tug at his belt. She'd clearly not taken off many belts either. He started to wonder what she had actually done in the bedroom. Robin was tempted to ask her but decided against it. He didn't want to listen to what other men had given her. This was about them, no one else.

With his pants down, he kicked off his shoes then his pants. Kneeling before Regina, he worked her panties down until she stood in front of him naked. Her womanly shape put all of the other women to shame. The only person he wanted was Regina. Standing tall, he led her back to the bed.

"Sit down and open your legs."

She didn't put up a fight, spreading her thighs wide.

Going to his knees, he pressed his hand against her chest to push her back against the bed. Opening the lips of her vagina, he saw her swollen clit. Leaning forward he inhaled her musky fragrance. Unable to resist, he licked around her clit going down to tongue her entrance. She cried out.

He quickly removed his boxer briefs to relieve the pressure from his cock. Gripping his cock, he worked from the root up to the tip. Copious amounts of pre-cum had already leaked out, and he smeared the natural lubricant around his cock. Teasing her clit, Robin tongued her folds, bringing her closer and closer to the brink of pleasure.

Her moans increased, getting louder with every passing second. He swallowed down her cum as her cunt was soaking wet.

"Fuck, please, yes, please," she said.

Robin heard the need in her voice. He didn't prolong her agony. Flicking her clit, he kept up the pace, and within seconds, Regina splintered apart, crashing over the edge of bliss. Robin relished every sound that came from her lips, knowing he'd been the one to do it.

After several seconds, he gave her a final lick before pulling back. He couldn't wait any longer. Robin needed to be inside her. It was a desperation now.

Moving her up the bed, he dropped a kiss to her lips. She didn't withdraw from him even though he had the taste of her.

He held onto his cock, smeared the tip through her cream, aligning his cock to her entrance. Unable to hold back, he entered her, and when he was sure he wouldn't hurt her, he slammed all of his cock into her folds. On the way inside he hit something. He was sure he hit something.

Regina went from responsive beneath him to tense. She screamed out but not in pleasure, no in pain.

She pushed at his chest as if trying to get away.

"Ouch, it hurts. Stop."

He took hold of her hands before she injured him, pressing them to the bed on either side of her head.

"Regina, what's the matter? What's going on?"

The tears that glistened in her eyes finally fell out. She was hurting, and it all suddenly clicked inside his head.

He'd just taken this woman's virginity.

Regina had never been in so much pain before. She'd heard it was painful to lose it but not like this. This was just, ouch.

"You're a virgin?" he asked.

Shit, crap, fuck, what did she just do?

She nodded her head. What else could she do?

"Fuck!"

It was the first time she'd heard him swear. Regina whimpered as he pulled out of her.

"Please," she said, not sure what else she could say to him.

"Fuck, there's blood."

He left the room. Regina didn't know what to do. Climbing off the bed, she grabbed her dress and started trying to pull it on. Her virginity was now gone. There was no need to worry about anything else.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Robin asked, coming back through to the bedroom. Glancing over at him she saw he held a cloth.

"It's okay. I'm leaving." She started pulling the dress over her head.

He stopped her by picking her up.

"Hey, let me go. You're going to hurt yourself." She tried to fight him, but the dress on her body made it difficult. Hitting the bed, there was nowhere for her to go when his big body came over her. The dress was snatched out of her hands and thrown aside.

"Don't try to run from me. You owe me an explanation."

This had taken all of the fun out of it. It was the last time she'd ever listen to her friend's advice again.

"I'm happy to leave. I've paid you."

"And I've yet to fucking deliver." He was angry. "Now, you're going to let me clean this blood up and then you're going to talk."

He moved off her. She was tempted to make a run for it but decided against it seeing as he was faster than she was. Robin opened her thighs, and tears sprang to her eyes once more. This was totally humiliating. He began to wipe at the lips of her vagina and thighs. She stared at the ceiling wishing she was back at home in the safety of her bed reading a damn good book. Anything would be better than this torment.

"Now, you're going to tell me what the hell just happened."

"I don't owe you an explanation."

"Yeah, you do. I've never taken a woman's virginity before. I could have seriously hurt you. With the way you reacted, I did seriously hurt you."

"It doesn't matter."

"How were you still a virgin?"

Closing her eyes, she pressed a hand to her head. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I don't trust men, okay? I don't trust them. I don't like them, and the thought of being naked in front of one scares the living daylights out of me. I've seen the men at work. The way they talk about the women they've been with. I don't want to end up like that. There's a woman I work with, it happened to her."

"Not all men are like that."

"So far, I've not found any good ones."

"Why an escort service?"

She leaned up on her elbows to stare at him. "My friend thought it was a good idea. She suggested it, but I was the one who found your company on the net. I thought it was a good idea as well. There was no chance of you talking around a coffee pot about me."

Chancing a look at him, she saw he was deep in thought.

"You should have told me you were a virgin."

"Would it have mattered?"

"Yes, it would. I'd have been better prepared for this."

Tears leaked out of her eyes, and she tried to wipe them away. "It doesn't matter. I made a mistake. A really big fat mistake."

"You're not leaving this room, Regina. You've given me your virginity, and I'm going to prove to you this wasn't a mistake."

"What do you mean? You're angry?"

She saw his jaw tense up.

"I thought I'd hurt you, seriously hurt you. I'm not a small man. I've got a big cock, Regina. The very thought of hurting you, I don't like it. I wasn't prepared for you to be hurt."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry."

He threw away the towel he was holding. "I'm going to make it better. I'm going to have you screaming in pleasure. Satisfaction guaranteed, remember?"

Regina nodded. He reached out cupping her hip.

Looking away from him was impossible. "I'm honored that you'd allow me to have something so precious." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "Now I'm going to ask you to trust me to make this even better for you."

"I trust you."

She did.

He eased her up the bed until she lay amongst the pillows. Licking her dry lips, she smiled up at him.

"Open your legs."

She spread her legs wide for him, and a second later his fingers stroked through her folds.

"You're still soaking wet for me."

His cock rubbed through the lips of her sex, coating him with her cream. He bumped her clit, and she cried out at the instant hit of pleasure it created. Robin did this several more times, arousing her.

Regina tensed up as the tip of him brushed her entrance. "This shouldn't hurt anymore. I'm going to take it slowly. Trust me, Regina."

She nodded.

Robin started to enter her, slowly, inch by inch, giving her time to get used to the feel of his cock inside her. There was no pain, and when he told her she had all of him, there wasn't anything but a feeling of fullness because of him.

"Are you with me?"

"Yes, it doesn't hurt. I'm fine." She gave him a smile, hoping he'd do something to end the ache it had started.

"You're happy for me to move?" he asked.

"Yes. I want you to move." The pain had been replaced by something more, something incredible. He'd given her an orgasm, and now she wanted to know what else to expect.

Robin started to move, pulling out of her body. She didn't want him to go. He slammed right inside her, hitting deep. She cried out, gasping when he didn't stop but kept going.

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

She did as he ordered, wrapping her legs around him. He went deeper still inside her.

"You're so tight and fucking perfect." He claimed her lips, plunging his tongue in deep. He kissed down to her neck.

Everything was happening all at once. She couldn't make sense of what her body was doing. Biting onto her lip, she gasped then moaned, screaming.

"Yes, that's it, baby, squeeze my cock. Show me how much you want it."

"Please," she said.

He reared back from the bed, gripping her hips as he pounded away inside her. She reached up, pressing her hands against the headboard to stop herself from hitting her head against the board.

Her orgasm built inside her as he continued to pound. "It looks so fucking good seeing my dick slide inside you. I want to fuck you damned hard, baby. Come all over my cock."

She screamed as he took her over the edge, slamming inside her. In the distance she heard him roar out his release and felt his cock jerk inside her until he collapsed over her.

After twenty-five years she'd finally had sex, and now she wanted it again.

Two rules Robin had broken in a matter of hours. They were his two rules, and he'd used them to keep women at arm's length. Regina, she wasn't just any woman. She was a virgin. He opened his eyes and saw she had her own closed. Her hands were resting on her stomach in the aftermath of their lovemaking. She'd reached orgasm twice in his arms. He was ready to go again. His cock was thickening for another chance to be inside her. He'd kissed her and hadn't used a condom. Fuck, he could get her pregnant, but he didn't want to ruin this moment with her. Going against reason in his head, he didn't ask her if she was on anything. He knew he was going to regret this.

Caressing her cheek, he waited for her to turn to look at him.

A second later she turned to smile at him. "Thank you," she said.

"No, thank you."

His chest squeezed tight. He was clean, and with her being a virgin, he knew she was clean. She hadn't lied about her virginity. He understood her reasoning for wanting to use his services. The thought of anyone else getting the opportunity to touch her left a bad taste in his mouth. Regina was his woman, no one else's.

What the hell are you doing?

Regina wasn't his woman. He was a damn escort, a male whore.

Running his thumb along her bottom lip, he smiled.

He could teach her, show her everything there was to know about sex.

"Are you ready to go again?" he asked.

"Yes." She licked her lips glancing down at his hardening cock. "Could you show me everything?"

"You want to be my student?"

"Yes."

Her smile brightened up his whole world. Closing the distance between them, he pressed his lips against hers. "Then I guess I better start your training."

Moving to a kneeling position beside her, he gripped his cock. "Touch yourself."

"What?"

"You heard me, baby. Touch your body. I want to see how you touch yourself."

She lifted her hands from her stomach going up to cup her full tits.

"I love your tits, Regina. They're so large and ripe. I could fuck them all day long. It's all I want to do to you." Running his hand up and down his shaft, he groaned at the pleasure he found from simply touching his cock. "Pinch your nipples."

She pinched her nipples, her gaze on him as he gave her orders.

He loved being in control, and what he loved more was seeing her submission to him. Regina was a submissive. She may not necessarily need the spanking and Domination, but she would give him what he needed in the bedroom.

"Do you feel good?" he asked.

"Yes." She closed her eyes.

Cupping her, he watched her open her eyes as he slipped a finger inside her. Unable to resist he looked at his finger to see his cum spilling out of her body. He shouldn't be happy with what he'd done, but he was. Robin found himself wanting her dripping wet with his seed, screaming out her pleasure for everyone to hear. He didn't want it to end, only to continue on.

"Yes," she said, crying out.

"I want you to touch your cunt where I am."

Her arms jerked, but she did as he asked. She placed her hand over her mound, her fingers unmoving. Robin didn't stop fingering her. He worked his finger in then out, waiting for her. "Touch yourself. Help me bring you pleasure."

She bit her lip, which he loved. He wanted to suck that lip into his mouth.

Regina worked a finger inside her, and together they pumped his seed into her cunt. Did she know what he was doing?

Another thought gripped him. Was she on the pill? Shit. He pushed all of those thoughts aside. He didn't need to think about them now and spoil their night together. Taking hold of her hand, he worked their fingers up until he pressed her clit.

"This is how you touch yourself."

"I've never been able to do this. I can't do it."

"I'll show you how to." He guided her finger over her, working her until she found the right pace for herself. "You've got to be gentle and don't put too much pressure on yourself. This is your body, Regina. You know what you like."

She followed his directions, using gentle strokes to touch her clit. Slowly, he moved to simply watch her. When she was close to the edge, he stopped her.

"Please, I want to come."

"You will. When I tell you to." He climbed off the bed, standing at the edge. "I want you to come here."

She crawled toward him, almost making him come there on the spot.

"On your knees with your ass in the air."

"Are you sure? I've got a big ass."

He took hold of her hips, flipped her over and swatted her ass twice. "Don't ever say mean things about your ass. Your ass is perfect, and don't let anyone else tell you differently." He ran his hands all over her rounded ass. She tempted him in ways no other woman could. He was ready to fuck her again. One night was not going to be enough to satisfy this craving she'd started up inside him.

Gripping his naked cock, he aligned the tip to her entrance. He watched himself disappear inside her. The walls of her contracted around him, trapping him tight within her warmth.

He held onto her hips and fucked inside her so hard they were both crying out from the instant hit of pleasure. Gritting his teeth, Robin counted to ten in an effort to keep his arousal at bay. He made it to twenty then thirty before Regina began to wriggle on his cock.

"Hold still," he said, biting out the order.

"Please."

"I'm going to come if you don't stop." He forgot all about his job, only focusing on their combined needs. Regina made him forget about his profession. She made him think of himself as a human being, not a piece of meat to be used and discarded.

Regina stilled even as she squeezed him like a tight fist.

"Touch yourself, Regina. This time I'm not going to last."

The moment she started to finger her clit, Robin fucked her harder than ever before. His balls hit her cunt as he fed his cock into her hungry vagina. He couldn't look away as their combined releases exploded onto his cock. The only sounds in the room came through the slapping of their bodies.

Her vagina went tighter than ever before.

"That's it, baby. Let me have your cum."

She screamed out her release. Her folds locked down on his dick. Slamming into her twice more, he erupted inside her, filling her cunt with his spunk. He growled out as he went dizzy, seeing stars from the pleasure of his orgasm.

When it was over, he pushed Regina to the bed, following behind her. He wrapped his arm around her keeping her close to his side. He didn't want to let her go. She was amazing, responsive, innocent, out of this world, and he never wanted it to end.

Their breathing slowed down, and he pressed a kiss to her neck.

He needed to rest for just a moment to regain his bearings. She was the first woman to leave him like this. When he woke up, he'd show her more pleasure. He would have her addicted to him so no other man would ever be able to compete.

Within seconds he broke his third and final rule as he fell asleep with Regina in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki boo for beta reading this story. And thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this story.)**_

* * *

The following morning…

Regina tiptoed around the hotel room. Last night had been amazing. When they'd first fallen asleep together, she'd figured it was the end of their night together. That hadn't been the case, far from it. Robin had woken her up around midnight. He'd taken her to the stars under his gentle guidance.

After they had showered together, she'd been too intrigued and had sunk down to her knees before him. Looking up at him she'd asked if she could suck his cock. Robin had told her exactly what he liked. Last night had been a load of firsts for her. Her first orgasm, her first sex, taking it from behind, sucking cock, and swallowing his cum. Now that last one had been strange for her. He'd warned her that he was going to come, but instead of pulling away, she'd wanted to taste him. Seeing and feeling him lose control had been one of the most erotic things of the night.

He'd taken her hard in the bedroom making her come twice before finally fucking her to completion.

She couldn't find her bra or panties. Pushing her dress down her legs, she glanced back at the bed. Robin was still sleeping soundly. Part of her wanted to wake him while another just wanted to leave. She didn't want the morning after routine. Last night had been a job to him, and no matter what happened she couldn't forget that.

Leaving the bedroom, she made her way along the corridor. Her body ached in all the right places. Her vagina was incredibly sore. Pressing the button on the elevator she stared at her reflection, really not recognizing herself. Who was this woman staring back at her? She had bruises along her neck from his rough kisses.

Her lips were swollen, and when she saw herself in the mirror she had marks from his fingers. Robin hadn't been easy on her, and yet he had. She had no doubt that some men would have been too rough making it painful whereas Robin had taken his time. He'd listened to her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as the elevator pinged open.

Stepping out, she walked toward the front door aware of the gazes on her. Ignoring their stares she stood outside and waited for a cab. When five minutes passed, she decided to walk home. It took her an hour to walk home, and when she arrived she was shocked to see Ruby waiting for her outside.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick about you," Ruby said.

"I was out." Heat filled her cheeks as she thought about exactly what she had been doing.

"You were out on a Friday night?" Ruby followed her into the apartment.

"I went out."

"Okay, I was on a date, and you never leave your home unless you have to. Why are you suddenly doing the walk of shame?"

Closing her door, Regina tried to do everything to stall her friend's interrogation. "Do you want a drink? I bet you must be thirsty."

"Stop it, Regina. Talk to me."

Entering the kitchen, she grabbed a cup from inside her cupboard before turning to stare at her best friend. "What do you want to know?" Regina asked.

"Where were you last night?"

"I went out."

"Out?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how angry I am right now? I'm your best friend, and yet you won't even consider going out with me. The least you could have done was asking me out and I'd have loved to have gone dancing with my best friend."

"I used an escort," Regina said, shouting the words to get her to stop.

It worked. Her friend went silent.

"What?"

"I did what you suggested. I'm no longer a virgin. I hired an escort. We had a date of sorts, and then we had sex. A lot of sex." Regina turned her back to her friend, trying her hardest to work the coffee pot. How did you work this blasted thing? Every other day she knew how to get her coffee without a fault, yet today she couldn't figure it out.

When she finally got it working, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

Turning back to her friend, she saw the concern on Ruby's face.

"What?" Regina asked.

"That was a stupid idea of mine. I didn't think you'd actually go through with it."

"I went through with it, and now I'm no longer a virgin. He took it, and it was amazing. Well, it didn't start out so great, but by the end of the night, wow." Her cheeks were growing hotter as her friend stared back at her. "What?"

"You used an escort service to rid yourself of your virginity?"

"Yes. Your idea, so don't even think to question me."

"That's so fucking dangerous. I didn't have a clue where you were. What if it was a kidnapper, huh? Or some mental person intent on killing you? I wouldn't have known because you didn't tell me."

Rounding the kitchen, Regina held onto her friend's hand. "Stop, Ruby. I mean it, stop. You didn't have to worry about me. Robin, he was so sweet and kind. The perfect gentleman. I promise you. It went great."

"You said it didn't start great," Ruby said.

"Let me make a coffee and then we'll talk."

"Okay." Ruby agreed as she settled down.

Letting out a breath, she finished making their coffees. Her cell phone went off in her bag. She placed the two cups on the counter and reached inside.

Robin: Where are you?

Regina stared at her phone. She didn't expect him to text her. What was the proper protocol for last night?

Regina: Thank you for a wonderful night. I went home. I didn't know what to do this morning. So, I went home.

She waited a few seconds for another message to come in. When one didn't she turned her phone off and started toward the sitting room.

"I can't believe you're no longer a virgin," Ruby said, taking the cup from her hand.

"You and me both."

"How was it, really?"

Sitting beside her friend, she blew along the surface of her coffee. "It, erm, it started out wonderful. He was attentive, and for quite a bit I forgot that he was an escort."

Her cheeks could easily cook a three course dinner, they were so hot.

"That good?"

"Well, he gave me my first real orgasm."

Ruby whooped. "That's what I'm talking about. I need to meet this guy and give him a pat on the back. It's about time my girl saw what she was missing out on all this time."

Chuckling, Regina took a healthy gulp of her hot coffee. "When he, erm, entered me, that's where it went bad. He didn't know. I didn't warn him or anything. I figured I'm a big girl. I could handle the little pain. Big mistake, huge, actually. It hurt, and I screamed and begged him to stop."

"Did he stop or did he hold you down and fuck you anyway?" The dreamy look in Ruby's eyes confused her.

"Er, he stopped. There was some blood. He was pissed off, angry. I tried to leave, but he wouldn't let me. He demanded to know why I'd use an escort service to get rid of my virginity." She explained everything that had happened leading up to him saying thank you.

"Did he go down on you?" Ruby asked.

Regina's cheeks felt like they were on fire, "Uh, yes."

"How was it? Did he know how to use his tongue?" Ruby grilled her.

"It was wonderful and yes he did."

"Are you sure he was a real escort?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You're my friend and I just wanted to make sure."

Leaving the sofa, she grabbed her tablet from the inside of her bedroom drawer. "Here, have a look."

She pulled up the link for Ruby to read through the website.

Finishing off her coffee, she walked back into the kitchen to have a refill. Her phone called to her to pick it up and answer. She refused. There was nothing between them. Robin was being a professional, and this was where she needed to realize the difference between paid sex and sex with love. She didn't have sex with love to compare it to, but she had her books.

"Have you read through this site?"

"Yes, I did. Well, I saw a little of the site. When I hit discretion I kind of didn't read anymore. I didn't read Robin's profile." Leaning her head back against the sofa, she let out a sigh. "It was perfect, Ruby. Please, don't mention it again. I want to remember what I liked about that day, not what I paid for, okay."

When Ruby went out a couple of hours later, Regina deleted the website from her history and favorites link. She had two days to get back to normal before she went back to work. Taking a long shower, she refused to touch herself. She now had to forget all about Robin and his magical touch and kisses.

Monday morning…

"So you had a woman that paid for your services and she left you?" David said.

"I broke all the rules for her, David," Robin said, running fingers through his head. Since Saturday morning he'd cancelled three of his appointments and given them to James instead.

"All three rules?"

"Yes, I kissed her, fucked her without a condom, and then slept beside her. She's gone, and I don't know how to tell her she could be pregnant." He counted them off on his fingers. This was something he'd never done before, talk with David about his own personal business. He didn't like this, not one bit. Regina Mills. He hadn't told David her name and didn't intend to. She was the first woman he'd broken all the rules for. He was the one who texted her the morning after when he found her no longer in his bed.

This was driving him insane. He didn't know how to cope with the thoughts running around his head. Turning down work wasn't like him nor was thinking about the same woman, over and over again.

"I'd say you got it bad. Now, are you coming with me for the cake testing or not?" David asked. "Mary Margaret's busy and asked for me to take care of it. I don't mind eating a load of cake, but you're coming, too."

"Yes, I'll come."

Mary Margaret was a sweetheart and a school teacher. At times he couldn't believe his friend had snagged the kind-hearted woman.

"Good. Go and get yourself a coffee. I need to take care of this call first." David ushered him out of the room as if he was a child. Shaking his head, Robin left the office. Several women's gazes were on him. Ignoring each and every one of them, he made his way toward the coffee area. He liked coming to David's workplace. It reminded him of why he started Pure Smut in the first place. An office job would never have suited him. He hated being confined in one place

"Did you get anything from her?"

"No, she won't even talk to me."

"Come on, man. It's not like she'll be hard work."

Robin paused outside of the coffee room listening to the men talk.

"I told you, a hundred bucks if she agrees to date you, two hundred for a kiss, and three hundred for a picture of her naked. You can do this."

He hated men like this. They made their sex look like total assholes.

There had been a time when he was exactly like them. Wincing, he paused as they all muttered something and went silent.

"She's coming."

He was sure he heard that.

Shaking his head, Robin rounded the corner and collided with someone.

"Oomph," she said, falling on her ass.

"Crap, I'm so sorry." He looked down into the dark eyes that had been plaguing him all weekend. "Regina?"

"Robin."

Aware of the men's eyes on him, he helped her to her feet. "How have you been?" he asked.

Her face had gone a bright red. She clearly didn't want to keep talking. Taking hold of her elbow, he led her away from their wandering gaze. He knew the layout of David's building like the back of his hand. Robin didn't give her the chance to leave his side. Entering the women's bathroom, he flicked the lock on the door, and pressed her up against the door. "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"What? This is where I work. Do you work here? Was Friday a big misunderstanding?" Her eyes went wide, and she pressed a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God, you're with them, aren't you? The men who talk about all their famous conquests? How could I have been so fucking stupid?"

"I'm not with them. Friday night was real, okay. It was all fucking real. My best friend is David Nolan."

"I work for your best friend? How come I've never seen you?" she asked.

"Sheer fucking luck, that's how." He would have remembered Regina if he'd seen her in the building. "I'm helping him pick out cake for his wedding."

"Does he know what you do?"

"Yes, he knows what I do."

He couldn't resist touching her. She was so fucking beautiful that she made him ache. Cupping her cheek, he ran his thumb across her plump bottom lip. He knew what it was like to have those lips wrapped around his cock.

Fucking hell, she'd been a virgin a couple of nights ago. She worked for his friend. What were the odds of that?

"You left."

"I told you why in the text." Her voice sounded off. Staring into her eyes, he saw they were dilated. Glancing down at her nipples, he saw they were pressed to the front of her shirt. She was aroused.

"No, you didn't."

"I didn't know what to do. You were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you."

"I wanted you to wake me up, Regina. One night with you, it wasn't enough. I need more." Taking her hand, he pressed her palm against his cock. He was hard as fucking rock. "This is what you do to me, just thinking of you."

"Robin?"

Slamming his lips down on hers, he silenced all of her protests. Grabbing both of her hands, he pressed them either side of her head, locking her against the door and his body. He needed to feel her softness. She'd been driving him crazy. He either needed to get rid of the memory of her or remember she was like every other woman. Closing his eyes, he let himself go. She moaned into his mouth, opening up. He plundered her mouth at the same time he placed her hands together, keeping them above her head in one of his hands. Gliding his hand down her shirt, he stroked her nipple before going down to the edge of her skirt. He pulled back to see that she was with him every step of the way. Lifting her skirt up, he skimmed his fingers along her thigh, going up until he came to the edge of her cunt.

He pushed the fabric to one side, sliding his finger through her creamy slit.

Robin was the only one who'd been inside her. The only cock she had known was his. He'd been the first man to give her an orgasm, to pop her cherry, and to have her screaming for more.

Working two fingers inside her, he groaned. "You're soaking wet, Regina. You want me, baby?"

"You've got to stop this," she said. She didn't put up a fight to stop him from touching her.

"Then you've got to stop what you've done to me. I can't get you out of my head. I want you, Regina. No other woman is ever going to satisfy after what you've done to me."

"Robin?"

"I'm not going to stop wanting you." He claimed her lips once again and rubbed his thumb over her swollen clit. Kissing down her neck, he sucked on her exposed flesh. He needed to mark her. Those men, they were the ones she was talking about at dinner. They had a bet going on to see if one of them could get into her pants. He'd warn her, but first he needed to relieve this ache that she'd started.

Her body was so soft against his.

"Please, Robin. I need you inside me."

He didn't make her wait.

Releasing her hands, he pulled his zipper down, taking out his cock. Lifting her up, he placed her on the smallest counter near the sinks. Lifting her skirt up to her waist, he tugged on her panties. They were his, along with her other underwear, which he'd taken from the hotel room.

Sliding his cock through her juices, he got himself slick before placing the tip of his cock at her entrance.

He gripped her hip and watched as his cock slid inside her. There was no pain anymore. He'd taken care of that on Friday. She groaned as he filled her up. When he was at the hilt, he stared up into her beautiful dark eyes. He couldn't walk away from her even though he had to. There's no way she'd ever accept his job, and yet, he couldn't even do his job.

Tightening his hold on her hips, he started to pull out of her only to pound back inside. She tightened around his member, and he didn't want to leave her body. "You want me, Regina. You can't deny this." He slammed inside, swiveling his hips to get deeper.

"Yes, Robin, please, fuck me."

It didn't matter they were in the ladies' bathroom at her work. He needed to mark her, to show every other man who she belonged to. Nothing made sense in his world. No other woman had this kind of power.

His virgin client.

This couldn't be happening, and yet it was. Robin, her escort, was best friends with the owner of the company she worked for. She'd bumped into him, and now they were fucking once again, only this time in the ladies' bathroom.

Regina loved it. She loved how big his cock was and the pressure of his hands on her hips. He'd left bruises, and with his touch now, it would just darken the fading ones.

He leaned forward, licking her pulse before nibbling along her collarbone.

"When I get you naked, I'm going to feast on your tits, Regina. I'll worship this beautiful body and show you exactly what needs to be done to it."

She whimpered.

Her orgasm was so close. She didn't want him to stop.

"This isn't enough." He pulled out of her, taking over and getting her to lean over the sink. She stared at their reflections, shocked by the difference in her. The happy, helpful secretary had disappeared to be replaced by a wanton woman. She looked fucked. He kicked her legs open a little wider.

She closed her eyes as he fucked every inch of his cock inside her. He spread the cheeks of her ass open, and she knew he was watching. On Friday he'd told her how much he loved watching his member slide inside her.

"Open those eyes, Regina. Watch us."

Doing as he ordered, she watched him start to move. It was the most intense sensation she'd ever experienced. The pleasure was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. His cock was long, thick, and plunging inside her with each of his thrusts.

One of his hands left her hips, and she cried out as his fingers teased over her clit. Biting her lip, she tried to contain the groans that were building, demanding to be heard.

"Let it go, baby. Let it all go."

He stroked over her nub, and her orgasm washed over her, making her scream out.

"Yes, you've got to bite that lip, baby. I don't want anyone to hear you scream but me."

His thrusts got harder as he neared to his own completion. She watched him plunge inside her once more. He growled out, and his cock jerked within her. The sounds of his release echoed around the bathroom.

What the hell had they done?

Panting for breath, she dropped her head down so she couldn't see them in the mirror. It was too much. She'd just had sex in the bathroom at work.

"Stay where you are," he said.

She couldn't move even if she wanted to.

Cool air met her ass when he moved.

What am I doing?

He returned, wiping away her arousal. Regina suddenly froze. She hadn't given it any thought Friday night or now.

"You've never used a condom," she said.

"I know."

"No, you didn't use one Friday or now. You've not used a condom with me."

She lifted her head to see him looking at her. Regina couldn't read his expressions. What was he thinking? This was bad, dangerous.

"I'm clean, Regina. I've never fucked a woman without using a condom. I got a clean bill of health last week if you'd like to see it."

"I'm clean." She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I know you are."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"You were a virgin. It makes sense that you've not gotten anything." He shrugged. She was touched by his consideration as he pulled her skirt over her ass. Regina stood about to step away from him. He stopped her by arranging her skirt and putting her back into some kind of order.

"Thank you," she said. "I could still get pregnant. I've, erm, I've not been taking anything. I'm not on the pill."

"We'll handle that when we come to it." He didn't let her go.

Robin ran his fingers down her arms until he caught her hands.

She was confused now. This wasn't like her. The thought of being pregnant didn't scare her. She could do anything alone. Having a child without worry about a man would be easy, or at least she hoped it would.

"Those men you were telling me about at dinner?"

"Yes."

"Don't trust them. They've got a bet to see who can get you into bed first."

Scrunching up her nose, Regina felt sick. "They're assholes. I can't stand them."

"Stay away from them."

"I don't know what's going on here. This isn't Friday. I didn't book you. We've had sex, and there's a high possibility I could be pregnant." She rubbed at her temple. "What are we doing?"

He held her face. "Stop worrying." He glanced down at his watch. "Fuck, I've got to go with David to go and taste cake. What time do you finish work?" he asked.

"Five, I'm like everyone else."

"Good. I'll pick you up at five, and we'll work this out."

"What's there to work out? Do I have to pay for now? What is going on?"

He winced. "You don't have to pay, baby. I promise. This is—it's something I've got to work out." Robin dropped a kiss to her lips. "Don't leave without me."

"Okay."

She watched him leave the bathroom. Turning to stare at the mirror, she waited for her reflection to tell her what to do.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

When she didn't have an answer, she left the bathroom. On the way back to the coffee machine, she saw Robin getting on the elevator with David. When he caught sight of her, his smile brightened. Her heart raced as he looked at her before winking at her.

Forcing herself to move away, she went for the coffee before the elevator doors even closed.

You can do this, Regina. It's just an escort who's best friends with your boss. It's nothing to be concerned with.

Ruby was right. This was a dumb idea. She just wished she hadn't gone through with it. Standing at the coffee machine, she was thankful the group of men was not there. Regina smiled. She'd been right. That guy wasn't after her for anything other than to use her. It wasn't something she was happy about, but she could handle him now.

On the way back to the front desk, her thoughts returned to Robin.

What did he want from her? What scared her more was she didn't know what she wanted from him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki boo for beta reading this. And to those who read, review, follow, fav this story.)**_

* * *

At five o'clock Robin stood outside of David's building waiting for Regina. He watched several women already leave. One had approached him to see if he was lost. The interest in her eyes didn't bother him. His dick only got hard for one woman. Spending most of the day eating cake had left a bad taste in his mouth. Waiting for Regina gave him something to look forward to.

He'd already booked all of his week's appointments with his employees. Some of the women who liked him had been disappointed, but he'd informed them he couldn't keep their appointment. He had already sent them back payment.

Regina walked out of the building, and his heart pounded inside his chest. She looked a little lost as she stood outside of the building. Her hands were locked together in front of her.

She looked at the parked cars, and she looked at him before moving past him. Removing his sunglasses, he waited for her to spot him. Seconds passed, and he walked toward her. Regina stared right back at him, biting her lip. She looked adorable.

"I'm waiting for you."

"I don't think I should go with you. This is a mistake," Regina said.

Taking hold of her arm, he led her away for the building. "You could be pregnant with my kid. Come on, I want to talk to you." She'd tensed up underneath his touch. He cursed his mouth for not being nicer about it. Helping her into his car, he rounded the vehicle until he got behind the wheel.

"Do you want my address?"

"No. I'm taking you back to my place." He had a feeling she'd try to get him away from him. They had a connection, and yet she was doing everything to deny it.

"What? I don't want to go with you. I want to go home," she said. He locked the doors, pulling away from the curb. "Hey, you did that on purpose."

"We need to talk, Regina. My place is the best place to talk."

"Why?"

"It's private." He pulled into traffic, and she tapped her fingers on the door. Robin had already put the child lock on the door so she couldn't leave without him opening the door.

"I've never done something like this," she said.

"Like what."

"Date."

"You told me that. I should have asked you more about your situation before I took it further. It was my mistake."

"I don't regret what we did, Robin."

"Good. Neither do I." He was breaking every single rule he'd put in place. What he was doing was entirely unprofessional and wrong. "I want you to know that I've never done this with another woman."

"Done what?"

He glanced over at her. Her dark hair was tied to her neck. Marks from his kisses dotted her pale flesh. "I've never followed a woman up like this. I've never texted the morning after, nor have I not used a condom."

"Why have you done all of those things with me?"

"You were different."

"No, I wasn't."

He took hold of her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "Yes, you were."

She didn't argue with him nor did she talk on the ride to his apartment. He didn't mind. The silence helped him to collect his thoughts. While eating cake he'd been thinking long and hard about Regina. What she was giving him with her presence was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before in his life. He wanted her, badly.

Parking the car, he watched her try the door.

"Very mature," she said, staring at him. He walked around the car toward her side. Robin opened the door and smiled at her. "You could have left the lock off."

"I didn't know if you'd try to run from me."

"I'm not stupid. I wouldn't leave a moving vehicle," she said.

Chuckling, he took her hand as she left the car. "I was being cautious."

She didn't pull away from him as he led her toward the stairs. The elevator was a dangerous place for him when it came to her. He didn't want the chance of being alone with her where there was a risk of them being filmed.

Walking up the stairs, he kept hold of her hand going toward his floor. He didn't rush even though he wanted to. She followed him up without complaint. Pulling out his key, he entered his apartment and closed the door behind them.

"This is my place. I never bring anyone here," he said.

"Not even your girlfriends?"

"I don't have girlfriends." He flicked the light on. "Come on, make yourself at home." Robin walked toward his whiskey decanter. "Can I interest you in a drink?"

"I don't drink alcohol. I don't like it."

"So, how about a glass of wine instead?" Robin asked. Regina nodded and watched as he went and took out a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass. He walked back to her and handed her one.

"So, how did you become an escort?" she asked, opening her can and taking a seat on his sofa.

"I spent my inheritance. I was broke, homeless, and I didn't have a cent to my name. I became an escort for an agency, and after a few years I branched out on my own."

"Do you like it?" Regina asked.

"I've made a lot of money from doing what I do." Robin answered honestly.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I like aspects of it. Sometimes I hate it, and other times," he turned to look at her, "no, not other times. You're the first person I've met who makes me wish for something else." He admitted.

He saw her swallow.

"I don't know what to say to you or what to even think," she said.

"I'm going to lay my cards on the table for you," he said, turning toward her so all he saw was her. "I want you, Regina. I don't want us to stop. I'll use a condom or you can get on the pill. I want to know if you're pregnant." He put his drink down. This wasn't going how he wanted to.

"I can't afford to pay—"

"This isn't about the money, baby. I'm not asking for you to pay for my services. I'm asking for the chance to give you everything you've missed out."

"What do you mean?"

"Friday night, you were a virgin. I'm asking you for the chance to give you everything. Every new experience, pleasure, desire, I want to be the one to give it to you." He didn't want to go back to fucking other women.

"Robin?"

"No, hear me out. You go up in flames in my arms. I'm not going to stand around a coffee pot betting on how I can get into your pants. I'm in your pants, Regina. Everything you've ever dreamed can be yours. I offer you nothing but pleasure and to show you everything you've missed out on. I'll take you on a sexual journey you'll never forget."

"What do you want from me?" Regina asked.

"Your complete and total surrender to me. Put yourself in my hands and I'll give you everything you've ever dreamed of."

There was so much he wanted to show her. So much he wanted to experience with her, share with her. This tiny woman had come into his life and completely turned his mentality upset down.

"I'm scared." Regina admitted.

"You don't need to be scared, Regina. It's me. There's no fear here. I'm with you every step of the way. I promise you." He twirled a strand of her escaping dark hair around his finger. "You've got underneath my skin. In my veins."

"Your job?"

"I'm a whore, Regina. I give sex for money. I'm every woman's desire, but I own Pure Smut. There won't be another woman in my life while you're mine."

She licked her lips, and all he wanted to do was claim them. This woman set his blood aflame from the smallest of actions.

"There are no other men in my life, nor do I want to be with other men. If I agree to this, it's between you and me. I don't want David Nolan finding out about us. I don't want to be the laughingstock at work."

"I won't do that. My career is private. No one knows me."

"My family comes from money. I've been cast out. I want to lay that down for you."

He frowned.

"My family—the Mills Foundation? They're wealthy, but I've been cast out. I refused to marry a man that they chose for me. My grandfather gave me my inheritance for me to live off. I'm wealthy, but I'm not mega rich or anything. I'm rambling on again, making no sense whatsoever."

"You came from money?" Robin asked.

"Yes. I'm not part of their world anymore." Regina admitted.

"Regina, I'm not making this about you or where you come from. This isn't about the money. This is about you and me." He'd gladly pay her back the money she'd paid on Friday. What was going on between them went far deeper than any money ever before.

"All I've got to do is give myself to you." Regina offered.

"Yes, trust me."

"I don't want to sleep with any other men."

"I'm not going to be offering you to any other men. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Yes." Regina whispered.

"You'll be mine?" Robin asked. He held his breath making as he asked again.

"Yes."

"Do everything I say?"

"Yes."

"Good, we start now. Take your clothes off." Robin said.

"Now? You want me to take my clothes off." Regina asked. They were moving fast and yet not fast enough.

"Yes. You're dressed for business, Regina. No woman of mine stays dressed for business very long. I want you naked." He got to his feet, moving the coffee table out of the way. "Strip for me, beautiful."

Standing up, she stared back at him. He'd seen her naked. There was no laughter in his eyes. Starting at the top button, she worked her way down. She kept her gaze locked on his, not daring to look elsewhere.

"That's right, keep those pretty eyes on me. I don't want you to look anywhere else but at me."

She dropped her shirt to the floor.

"Take your bra off next."

Reaching behind her, she wriggled the bra down her arms, waiting for it to fall down on the floor.

"Fuck, baby. You've got the nicest tits I've ever seen."

"Is this what you do for all of your clients?" she asked, needing to bring some focus to what was happening.

"I'm not acting a part with you. This is who I am. You're getting the real me. The man I hide from everyone else."

"You've never had a girlfriend?" Regina asked.

"I've never needed a girlfriend." Robin said.

She shoved her skirt down, stepping out of the modest heels.

"Take your hair down."

Removing her hair from the bun, she shook her hair out until the whole length was cascading around her. She didn't like to cut her hair. It was long, and it took her ages to get right.

"Turn around."

Regina turned around. Her core spilled her cream, soaking the tops of her thighs. He stood up abruptly, and she paused in turning around.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked.

"No."

"You drive me crazy with wanting you." He pushed some of the hair off her shoulder. "My cock is so fucking hard. I want inside your tight little cunt." He ran his hand down the front of her body to cup her vagina. "You're so fucking wet for me. Do you like me talking dirty to you?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to awaken your world, Regina. I'm going to show you things you've never even dreamed about." He took her hand.

She watched him lick the fingers that had been inside her. He led the way, moving toward a room.

"This room, I use for training," he said.

Frowning, she watched as he flicked the light, and she saw everything. The room had a single bed inside and was covered in mirrors.

"How do you use this for training?" she asked.

"This is where I look from every angle. I see what I need to see." He pulled her in front of him. "I like to watch everything, Regina. I like to see everything. You will too."

She stared at all the mirrors. She stood naked while he remained fully clothed. Robin was the master while she merely his student.

"Sit on the bed," he said.

Walking into the room she imagined was like walking straight into the devil's lair. Sitting on the bed, she gasped at the chill of the silk blankets.

"Spread your thighs wide." Robin said.

Opening her legs, she stared at him, refusing to look in the mirrors.

"Look at yourself, Regina. See that pretty, slicked cunt that I want to savor," he said.

"I can't." She bit the words out through clenched teeth.

"Yes, you can. I say you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Look at how amazing I find you. Stare at your slit, see how pretty you are. Every woman should see themselves."

She couldn't stop herself and started to look at her reflection.

Regina stared at herself with her legs splayed. The light showed how wet she was.

"Now, put your ass to the edge of the bed and open your legs wider." Robin didn't move from his spot beside the door.

Doing as he asked, she moved to the edge of the bed, using her legs to keep herself balanced. She opened up her body, showing off her glistening folds.

"Touch yourself, Regina."

Watching herself, she touched her slick cunt, groaning at the instant shot of pleasure working its way throughout her body.

"Pinch your clit." Robin ordered.

She cried out from the shock of pain.

"Show me how wet you are."

Lifting her fingers up, she stared at him.

He stepped closer, moving toward her. She watched him advance, getting hotter than ever before. Robin took hold of her hand and sucked on her digits.

"You taste amazing. Give me more." Robin said.

She pressed her fingers inside her, and he continued to lick her cream from her fingers.

"Kneel on the bed." Robin said.

Regina knelt on the bed and watched in the mirror beside her as he moved behind her. Robin didn't take any clothes off. He unzipped his pants, easing out the length of his cock.

"You need to use a condom." Regina said.

She watched as he left the room returning minutes later covered in a latex condom. He stood behind her, and she was shocked by the view she got in the mirrors.

"I'm going to fuck you and you're going to watch."

Unable to look away, she watched him work the tip of his cock inside her. Before she got used to the tip of his cock, he thrust every inch inside her so that he hit the top of her womb. Crying out, she closed her eyes trying to absorb every new sensation he was creating within.

When her hair started to be pulled, she opened her eyes and saw him wrapping the length around his fist.

"Keep those eyes open and watch us." Robin said.

Nodding her head, Regina screamed as he used her hair for leverage to fuck inside her harder than ever before. She couldn't look away even if she wanted to. The thick length of his cock appeared in the mirror and disappeared with each of his slams inside. The only sound to be heard was that of their bodies slapping together.

"If I didn't have the condom on, I'd fill your tight cunt, Regina. I'd watch my cum leave your folds. I watched my cum spill from your lips on Friday. I pushed it back inside. I wanted you to be filled with my cum. I'll load you up every chance I get." Robin admitted. Fuck, he had never wanted to cum inside someone so much in his life.

She pressed back against him, wanting his cock, wanting his cum. He'd awakened something inside her, and now she didn't want it to stop nor did she want it to end.

"That's it, Regina fuck me back. Show me how much you love taking cock, my cock."

He no longer needed to use her hair for leverage. Regina thrust back, taking every inch of his cock and begging for more.

"I'm going to show you everything. I'll take you to the stars, Regina."

She gave herself to Robin in that moment, breaking through her fear to show him how desperately she wanted to be herself. For years she'd been hiding, too afraid to really show what she wanted. No other man had ever given her this chance.

Robin, he was offering her fantasies she'd only ever read about. In the mirror, she watched him finger her clit, bringing her to a screaming orgasm. At the same time, Robin shouted out his release. With the condom on it was different, and she missed the feel of his cum inside her.

Collapsing to the bed, Regina pressed her face against her hands. It was only Monday. She didn't know what to expect of the rest of the week.

"You're more than I ever imagined." He kissed the back of her neck. She saw the tender kiss in the mirror and closed her eyes. He was more than she had imagined as well.

This is not love. This is not love.

She said the mantra to herself, reminding her body that he was paid to make a woman feel good.

He's not making you pay right now.

Robin confused her more than any person had ever confused her. Blowing the hair out of her face, she turned to look at him.

"What's happens now?"

Robin whistled as he made his way into the private office of Pure Smut. No one knew what the business was about and they kept their offices modest. They rented the top floor in a building that housed over ten small companies. He knew he was the most profitable of those companies.

Regina had spent the night in his bed again. He liked the way she fit against him in bed. She didn't push him away, and he liked holding her as she slept. This morning, he'd been the one to wake first, preparing her coffee as he also washed her clothes for the coming work day. He liked her blushes whenever she looked at him.

Flicking his keys between his fingers, he thought about what he could do tonight for her. She was still new to sex, and he'd already fucked her in a bathroom. He wanted to explore everything, but as he was walking down the long corridor, he realized it wasn't just sex he wanted. Robin wanted her to have it all.

When he entered the office, he saw Jefferson and Tamara were waiting for him.

"What's up?" he asked, walking toward the back office where he kept a record of their finances.

"We've had six women call to complain that you're not allowing appointments. You're the most popular male, and you own the company," Jefferson said.

"I've already had to turn down ten other clients, Robin. What's going on? Do I need to start looking elsewhere for work?" Tamara asked, placing a hand on her hip.

In the last few years Tamara only took appointments with her regular clients that she trusted. Most of her time was spent in the office handling bookings and talking through new clients. She should have been the one to assign Regina, not him. He liked to keep focused on his work.

Since meeting Regina, he'd not even gone to the gym for his regular workout.

"Are we suffering?" Robin asked, looking at Tamara.

"No. The women who only wanted you promised to phone back. Others, they've booked with other men." Tamara ran her fingers through her hair. She was a beautiful woman and had brought in a fortune.

"Then we don't need to worry." Robin said.

"Yes, we do. This is a business that you started up, and we asked to be part of it with you. We deserve to know if you're going to quit on us," Jefferson said, taking a seat across the desk. Tamara leaned on the desk, looking ready to bolt.

"I'm not quitting the business. We've got seven other people working for us. Look at the files we've been sent. Employ another male and female to pick up the slack. I'm not taking on any clients for the foreseeable future." He opened the drawer and picked out the stack of files on other prospective escorts.

"Why?" Tamara asked. "What's happened?"

He thought about lying then decided against it. "I've met someone."

Silence filled the room.

"Is it that much of a shock to everyone?" Tamara asked.

"You don't meet people, Robin. You're all work. You don't give yourself time to meet someone." Jefferson laughed while Tara looked concerned.

"She's a client. She was a client." Robin said.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

Holding his hands up, Robin looked from one to the other. "She's different."

"You've broken all of your rules for a client?" Jefferson asked.

"I didn't say I'd broken all of my rules." Robin said.

"Years ago, when we were talking about our strict rules you said the only way you'd date a client was if they got you to break all of your rules. You'd not met a woman who'd done that yet," Jefferson said, pointing a finger at him. "You met a woman to break all the rules you set yourself?"

Robin nodded. "I met the woman." It had only taken him ten years to find her. Regina, she made him feel something he'd never felt before in his life. Made him want all sort of things with her.

"Damn, she must be pretty special." Jefferson said.

The alarm on Jefferson's watch went off.

"Fuck, I've got to go. I've got a balls wax to go to. Handle this, Tamara."

Jefferson left them alone.

"Say what you've got to say," Robin said.

"I've got nothing to say to you, Robin. I hope you find a lot of happiness."

"Don't you ever wish to find that one special person?" he asked. Tamara was walking toward the door of the office. She stopped, turning around to stare at him. Her arms were folded across her chest.

"I'm never going to find that special person, and I've accepted that, Robin. I'm an escort. I sleep with men and women for money, and I've got a boy at home I need to care for. I've not got a chance of letting anyone in."

Robin frowned. "The boy, is he a client's?"

"No, he's the reason I became who I am. I've already had my true love." She left the office before he could ask anything more. Tamara had always been private. She kept her personal life and business life separate. He'd not even known about her kid.

Sitting back in his seat, Robin looked around his office. This was the life he'd built up for himself. He wasn't going to turn his back on it, but he also wasn't going to take back his promise. There wouldn't be any other woman while he was with Regina. Spinning around in his chair, he stared out of the window overlooking the city. What was she doing right now? Was she thinking about him? He'd destroyed her panties yesterday in the bathroom, and she wasn't wearing any today. His cock began to thicken at the thought of her sitting with no panties, thinking about him.

He'd promised to buy a pregnancy test kit in a couple of days to see if she was expecting. Getting to his feet, he left the office to go to the pharmacy. He wanted to be prepared for all eventualities, including pregnancy.

The very thought of Regina pregnant … Robin stopped. He expected to be scared, terrified, concerned, alarmed, everything that he should be feeling, and yet he wasn't.

Staring at the array of pregnancy tests on display, all he saw was Regina pregnant with his baby. In his mind, he saw her hair pinned back, her wearing a maternity dress while he picked out the color of the paint for the baby's room. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to get rid of the image, but the moment it was there, it refused to leave.

Walking out of the pharmacy without a test, he forced himself to think about work. He needed to get Regina out of his system and fast.

"So, are you dating now?" Ruby asked.

Sipping on her milkshake, Regina stared across the table at her friend. They were out for lunch in a burger joint where the best meal was served. "I think so. I mean, he's said he's not going to be taking on anymore clients. He doesn't want me dating anyone either." She picked her loaded cheeseburger and took a bite.

"I see you're wearing the same work clothes as yesterday."

"I told you, I spent the night with him. It's no big deal, really." She wiped the sauce from her lips before returning her gaze to Ruby.

"I'm concerned, Regina. You're not right in the head at all over this."

"Ruby, stop."

"No. You don't hire an escort and then sleep with him after you've paid him. You don't date them. It's like dating a fucking porn star for Christ's sakes."

"This was your idea." Regina reminded her.

"No, losing your v-card to an escort was my idea. Dating the escort, not my idea. I'm not taking the blame for his." Ruby stopped talking to eat a fry.

Breathing out a sigh, Regina stared at her friend. "I thought you'd be happy for me."

"Happy for you? God, Regina, do you even know how many women he's been with? How do you know this isn't an act? He's paid to be every woman's fantasy man. How the fuck can you be okay with that?"

"I told him about who I was, that I came from money."

Ruby threw her hands up in the air. "You really don't understand the meaning of the word cautious, do you? God, you're acting stupid."

"I'm not, and I'm cautious." Regina argued.

"Really?"

"I was right not to believe that guy's sudden interest in me at work."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"You know the guy at work who was being overly nice to me?"

"Yeah."

"It turns out he had a bet going on with all of his friends to see if he could get me into bed." She slapped her hand on the table. "See, cautious."

"And who told you this?" Ruby asked, raising a brow.

"Robin, but that's not the point."

"You're being unreasonable. This man uses his dick to get what he wants. He's used to women like you, and he's taking advantage. I bet he takes women's virginity as if it's his own personal hobby."

Women like me? Dropping her food back onto her tray, Regina lost her appetite. "I think I should get back to work." She picked her tray up and dumped the food into the trash.

"Fuck, Regina, don't walk away," Ruby said.

Regina kept on walking. Tears filled her eyes as all of her insecurities came rushing back.

"Stop." Ruby rushed toward her, stepping in front of her. She took Regina's hand as she said. "Shit. Look, I'm sorry."

"I'm doing something that is fun. Yeah, it's completely crazy, stupid, illogical, but I like it. I really like him, and I don't want it to end. I thought out of everyone you'd be supportive. This is the craziest thing I've ever done, and I'm sorry that you don't approve." She pulled away from Ruby's hands.

She needed space.

"Regina, I'm sorry. I'm worried about you. Something like this is not going to end the way it does in the movies."

"I don't expect it to." She shook her head, staring past Ruby's shoulder. "I just wanted your support right now. Forget it. I've got to get to work."

Turning her back on her friend she made her way back toward work. She wasn't making a mistake. No one was going to lose their heart or mind. This was completely between them. They were just two people taking the next step.

He was her teacher while she was merely his student.

Once she got back to work, Regina wasn't happy with what had gone down between her and Ruby. Out of everyone in her life, Ruby was supposed to be there for her without any arguments. She understood her concerns. Who didn't? Regina wasn't an idiot. There was no way it would last with Robin. His work needed him.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she dug in with her work. By three o'clock she was hungry and thirsty. "I'm heading to the canteen. Do you want anything?" she asked Tricia.

"No, I'm good."

Leaving her desk, she made her way toward the canteen, determined to eat something. She decided on a horrid looking sandwich and a strong black coffee. Taking a seat in the back, she pulled out her cell phone to find a text from Ruby.

Ruby: Be careful. You don't know him.

Letting out a sigh, she shook her head, placing her phone back on her desk. She refused to argue with Ruby a moment longer. Sipping at her coffee, she looked up to see one of the men from the little sex group.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

"Yes." She wasn't in the mood to be nice.

"No one is sitting there."

"I don't want you to sit there." She picked up her coffee and began to drink. The last person she wanted to be with was him. What was his name?

"You're not being very nice." He took a seat anyway. "The name's Keith."

"You're not even listening to me." This was the man who was like all of those other men, bragging about the women they slept with. She felt sorry for the women they slept with.

"Come on, baby. Let me take you out for dinner. I can show you a good time." Keith said.

"And you can tell all of your friends how you took me out and get money out of it?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Before she met Robin, she wouldn't have dreamed of calling him out. She'd have brushed him off, pretending it wasn't really happening.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

His mere presence had ruined all of her appetite once again. Grabbing her tray for the second time that day to put it into the trash, she glared at him. "I know what you're trying to do and I'm really not interested, so don't even bother trying. Use another woman to get your damn money."

She stormed away, throwing her food in the trash. This was not like her at all.

"What's the matter?" Tricia asked when she got back to her desk.

"Nothing." She didn't want to tell her anything of what was happening in her life. Her best friend thought she was making a mistake, and now a bunch of men were betting on getting her into bed. She wasn't in the mood for small talk.

By the end of the day she was so upset with everything she was tempted to call the whole thing off with Robin. It wasn't worth it, not really. It was sex. That's all it was.

Exiting the building at five she was about to call Robin to cancel but stopped in her tracks. He leaned against the side of the building looking sexy as hell.

"Hello, beautiful," he said.

Her heart sped up as she made her way toward him. He lifted his hand for her to take. "What's going on?"

"Come with me."

All thought of leaving him fled her mind as she took his hand. She didn't fight him. This was what she wanted to do. Neither of them spoke as he made his way through the center of the city. The roads were busy with a lot of traffic. She noticed he was going to a nature preserve where there was also a picnic spot and a park. The place was peaceful and tranquil. She'd visited it often with Ruby.

"I thought about you a lot today," he said.

They entered the gates, and she didn't like how happy she was with his response.

"Didn't you think of me?" Robin asked.

"I always think of you." She admitted the truth even though it scared her, and it did. They'd known each other a handful of days, been in each other's company a handful of hours, and yet, she was arguing with her friend about him. It didn't seem the least bit fair to her.

They walked along the trees that surrounded the main field of the park. Through the trees she saw several couples and families dotted around the grass, enjoying the warm sun.

All of a sudden, he stopped and pressed her up against a thick tree.

His lips were on hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gasped into his mouth as his hands were all over her. She gripped the collar of his shirt, tugging him tighter to her. He stroked over her nipples, sliding his hands down until they landed on her skirt.

"I love you in skirts. It makes it easier for me to do this." He cupped her cunt but stopped to tut. "You bad girl. Not wearing any panties."

"It's your fault." Regina said as she bit her lower lip.

She cried out as he pressed a finger through her slit, touching her clit. "Oh, baby, you're wet for me."

"Please, Robin."

"Do you need to come?" Robin asked.

"Yes." She bit onto her lip as he plunged two fingers inside her and caressed over her clit with his other.

In the distance, she heard men and women yelling at each other. Instead of frightening her, it only turned her on more. They could be caught at a moment's notice.

"It turns you on, doesn't it, baby? Someone could come and watch us. Someone could see how slick you are, waiting for my cock." He worked a third finger inside her.

"Yes. Please, Robin. I need you."

Two weeks ago, she wouldn't have dreamed of having sex against a tree. This was insane, but she couldn't let him stop. Her day had been awful, and the only way to pick it up was with Robin.

He released her vagina and reached into his back pocket. Whimpering, she missed his touch.

Glancing down, she saw him working his zipper down. His cock sprang free, and in quick movements he had the latex over his cock.

Robin surprised her by lifting her off her feet, and telling her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"I'm too heavy." She stopped complaining on a groan as his cock filled her up.

"What were you saying, baby? Do you want me to stop? Shall I pull out?"

"Don't you dare," she said, crying out as he hit her to the hilt.

"Fuck, baby, you're so fucking tight and perfect." He slammed into her, and his hands were squeezing her ass.

With her back to the tree she couldn't see anyone, but she heard them.

"I can see them, Regina. They don't have a clue that you're getting fucked against this very tree. I've been thinking about this tight cunt all day long. I couldn't wait to get us to an apartment."

She gripped his back, holding onto him tightly as he pounded inside her.

"Yeah, fuck, squeeze my cock. I wish I wasn't wearing a condom, Regina. I'd come inside you. Fill you up so every time you walked, you wouldn't forget who was fucking you."

Closing her eyes, she reached down between them to stroke her clit.

"Beautiful, come all over my cock, baby. Let me feel how much you're loving this."

She caressed her clit in the way Robin had showed her. Opening her eyes, she stared back into his blue ones that held her still. His cock drove in and out of her. She couldn't look away nor did she want to. He put his spell over her.

"Come for me." Robin said.

Three simple words and she cried out. Robin silenced her with a hand over her mouth. He drove harder and deeper inside her. Within seconds he'd come, grunting out his release.

When it was over, she heard him panting like she was. Maybe Ruby was right, she was making a mistake. Robin was turning her into something she didn't recognize.

And the only thing was she had to decide whether she wanted him to change her or not.


End file.
